The present invention relates to hair curlers, and more specifically to hair curlers having a cylindrical hollow housing with hair clamping jaws.
Various hair curlers of this class are shown in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 687,285 issued on Nov. 26, 1901 to A. Stein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,081 issued on Nov. 11, 1941 to E. J. Yven, U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,904 issued on May 18, 1948 to V. J. Rodite, U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,021 issued on Jan. 17, 1956 to G. N. Oliveros, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,910 issued on July 30, 1957 to R. Seyffarth.
A problem in the field of treating human hair is treating a new growth of hair next to the scalp without treating previously treated hair near the hair ends. This problem is addressed by the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,021 issued on Jan. 17, 1956. However, the curler device taught by this patent is relatively complex in construction requiring one using the curler to assemble a number of separate components while performing the job of curling the hair. Thus, the curler of U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,021 is difficult to use aggravating an already frustrating job of hair curling, and adding to the time required to curl hair.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hair curler providing for the treatment of a new growth of hair while without treating previously treated hair which is of relatively simple construction, and therefore much easier to use than other known hair curlers of this type.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair curler of the class described which has a housing of one piece construction.